This invention relates to a bracket for mounting a fixture on a wall. More particularly, this invention relates to a bracket which can be supported on sheathing of a building which overlies and protects edges of siding.
Siding of a building ordinarily is not strong enough to support an electrical or plumbing fixture or the like. An object of this invention is to provide a bracket which can be mounted on sheathing of the building and protects edges of siding surrounding the bracket.